


今吉的阴谋16

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	今吉的阴谋16

“黄濑，我们做吧。”青峰缠绵地亲着黄濑的唇，含住黄濑的上唇舔舐着，“我要你用你的身子告诉我你是我的，而且永远都是我的。”

“小青峰对我就那么没有安全感吗……”黄濑揽住了青峰的脖子，“我根本就不喜欢小赤司啊！要不然我不早就和小赤司交往了嘛……”

“你敢。”青峰狠狠吸住了黄濑的舌尖，用力往自己嘴里吸吮。因为青峰的大力，黄濑只能张开嘴让青峰肆意妄为。青峰的舌头绕着黄濑的舌卖力地纠缠着，像是双生儿似的紧贴在一起。黄濑被青峰动作完全激起了兴致，勾起舌尖舔弄着青峰深深侵入自己口腔的舌头。

“啧啧”的接吻声因为静夜而清晰无比，津液更是沿着黄濑的久久未闭合的嘴角流出，湿了半边脸。青峰舌头十分有力，突然开始狠狠地插进抽出，是在模拟……

“小青峰～”黄濑趁青峰抽出舌头的时候把脸侧到了一边，“小青峰是在……在做什么啊！”

也不知道是因为暗红色的灯光映射的还是羞的，黄濑脸上明显染上了绯红。

“下面你不让我碰，嘴上过过瘾也不行吗，黄濑？”青峰邪笑着舔净了黄濑脸上流着的津液，随便也确认了黄濑现在是脸红心跳的不行脸都烫的慌。

“小青峰是流氓……”黄濑想到刚刚青峰用舌头在自己嘴里又抽又插的，再联想到昨天在篮球馆地上和青峰激烈的活塞运动，简直就想钻地缝！明明在别人面前那么高冷的小青峰怎么一和自己在一起就这么色气啊？！“起来啦～别这样压着我……喂，小青峰你小腹别乱蹭啊！！”

青峰哪里听黄濑反抗，青峰已经把此时黄濑的反抗完全就当成了黄濑想和自己圈圈叉叉，却又出于某种原因不好意思说出来的小别扭。

青峰不但没有停下用自己健硕小腹摩擦黄濑的性器，反而变本加厉扒下了黄濑的睡裤和内裤，隔着青峰的短裤摩擦的感觉简直……下面迅速鼓胀起来让黄濑都无地自容了。口口声声说不要，这个小家伙竟然还经不住诱惑地拆黄濑的台……

“明明说不想的，黄濑，这算怎么回事啊？”青峰得意洋洋的声音真的很欠揍诶！青峰不要命地握住了黄濑已经很精神了的小小濑，上下撸起来，嘴上还不饶人道，“它好像很舒服啊，黄濑。”

“啊～小青峰你明明知道，就算不想也可以啊！而且那只手还是你的，你就是犯规啊！”黄濑为了自己小小的自尊做着小小的反抗，虽然一开口的呻吟就拆了黄濑的台，以至于后面的话更像是狡辩了。

“那你就是不想要我了是吗，黄濑？”青峰停下了手里的动作，声音明显是有很大失落感的！

“喂……小青峰，我不是不想要你。只是明明昨天才做过，频率这么大会不会对身体不好啊？”黄濑心里也确实是想和青峰在一起的，和青峰做最亲密的结合的时候，黄濑甚至比青峰能感觉到更大的满足感。可是……每天都是不是会显得自己很淫荡啊……而且青峰的那么大，自己后面能受得了被青峰那个庞然大物天天侵入吗……“小青峰，你手干嘛停下了啊？都把它弄得这么精神了才停手，小青峰也太不负责任了吧！”

“喂，黄濑，你到底想怎么样啊？”青峰用力咬了一下黄濑白里透红的脸蛋以示对黄濑不让自己抱他的惩罚，“真是难伺候啊……”

“我哪有……明明是小青峰上我上不够吗？”说这种话真是太害羞了，“都不觉得累吗？好体力峰？”

“当然不会腻了！你可是我老婆，我的Omega，全世界最美味的人，我怎么可能厌恶啊！黄濑，你就只有一张呆萌的脸吧？”

“小青峰才呆萌呢！”黄濑一把拉下青峰在青峰唇上狠狠咬了一口，“小青峰才是！去了美国不许勾搭大胸妹子知道不！我现在可是有傲人的大胸哦！小青峰要是敢不要我的话，以后就不给你生孩子了！”

“哈？我为什么要勾搭女人啊，明明你比她们好看多了……”青峰交换着含住黄濑的上下唇，软软嫩嫩的像棉花糖一样好吃。“所以，现在我可以摸你了？”

“明知故问……”黄濑侧过脸不让青峰再吸自己的嘴唇了，要是再这样下去，自己的嘴唇不肿起来才怪呢！“哈……小青峰，啊～这么直接……”

青峰早就准备好要抚摸渴望已久的黄濑身后那小穴了！听到黄濑的许可，自然就称心如意地把手伸进了那里面搅动起来。说来也奇怪，黄濑这小穴的紧实度也太好了吧！明明昨天刚做过，而且不下三五次，今天竟然还是像初次那样紧致的要命！而且壁内温软地夹住自己右手食指的感觉简直爽到天了！想着如果这里不是手指而是自己的性器……

“小青峰你干嘛啊！！”黄濑本来咬紧了自己的下唇不想因为青峰食指的逗弄调戏就呻吟出来，何况，小笠松、今吉大叔和小凉太还在二楼卧室里呢！就算是隔着一层楼，而且青峰家别墅的隔音效果的确不错，可是在自己老爸、公公和宝宝同一屋檐下和青峰做爱也真的是太尴尬了！可是，青峰怎么能就只是因为用手在自己身体里搅动了几下，那里就直挺挺地抵着自己的小腹好像要射出来了似的！

“黄濑，你这样破坏气氛还真是……”青峰无语地看着黄濑，刚刚还来了状态的小小峰被黄濑这轻吼给吓蔫蔫了……

“可是小青峰怎么能只是因为在我里面用手指头插了几下就……就硬了？！”黄濑红着脸好不容易把这话说出了口，简直太羞人了啊！可这样说出口以后，黄濑短路的脑袋好像瞬间就通路了！“小青峰一定是一边用手插我一边YY我对不对？”

“额……”在青峰的印象中，黄濑和自己做爱的时候永远都是羞得脸红心跳的，像什么“插我”这类的话也只有做到忘我做到高潮的时候才偶尔能听到……现在明明都还没真枪实弹呢，黄濑就这么毫不忌讳的用这样的词暗示自己……“因为你后面软的要命紧的要命，所以我就想象了一下……如果是我的大家伙塞进去，我大概会疯掉……”

……黄濑无语地看着青峰，“小青峰你都进去过多少次了，我也没看到你疯掉过啊……”黄濑把青峰推到床上平躺着，自觉主动地拉下了青峰的短裤和内裤，抬起来屁股，把青峰侵入的手指头甩出自己的小穴。

黄濑看着一头雾水地傻愣愣地躺在床上看着自己半裸的下体不停地咽口水的青峰，学着青峰邪邪一笑道，“小青峰我们来打赌吧！”

黄濑的邪笑哪里有威胁力，这家伙看的青峰春心荡漾的简直想把这个妖精立马扑倒狠狠插上几回。可是实在是好奇黄濑在想什么鬼点子，青峰用双手抓进了被单以免真的把黄濑扑倒了。

“打什么赌？”青峰充满玩味地看着黄濑，忍不住舔了舔唇角，用满是笑意的目光看着自己的美味。

“小青峰别用饿狼看到兔子的目光盯着我啊！”黄濑一下子就光着屁股坐在了青峰的性器上。

“喂，黄濑，你是不要命啦！”青峰赶紧用双手揽着黄濑的腰，就用臂力把黄濑的屁股悬空了。天知道黄濑刚刚那一下简直是要了自己的命！差点就把持不住根本不想管黄濑愿不愿意，疼不疼的为所欲为地把黄濑狠狠操弄一番！敢朝着Alpha竖的那么直的大家伙上落屁股的，黄濑凉太绝对是第一人！

“小青峰放我下去啦～”黄濑身子动来动去，想从青峰用力的手臂里逃脱出去。

“放你下去可以，不过不许再做这样的事！”青峰像教育小孩子不要玩火一般对着黄濑嘱咐道，完全没有一个教育者那种严肃可怕的感觉……不过对着黄濑，青峰是根本狠不下心严肃啊……

“小青峰是老师吗？”黄濑笑嘻嘻地看着青峰，“小青峰老师，凉太宝宝错了啦～老师快把凉太放下来啦～要不然……凉太宝宝的衣服就要被老师脱光了……”

经黄濑这么一说，神经大条的青峰才发现自己揽着黄濑腰上的手因为黄濑一直动弹着都滑到了黄濑胸上，衣服自然也跟着被撸到了胸部……青峰这才体会到“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的美感……黄濑的胸半遮半掩着……

“啪！”黄濑在青峰眼前拍了一下手，“青峰老师擦擦口水啊～老师怎么可以对学生怀不轨之心啊？”

青峰赶紧把黄濑错开位置放到了自己身上，立刻用衣袖擦了擦口水，真丢人……“话说，黄濑，你要打什么赌啊？你不会就只是想拖延时间吧？”

“才不是呢！”黄濑把自己往前挪了挪，不经意间正好将青峰的性器卡在了自己胯下，因为青峰和黄濑都直挺挺的竖着，难免不蹭到一起去。黄濑有些不好意思地把自己的扶正了，可是这家伙根本不听话，就凑着青峰那根又粗又烫又紫黑的家伙厮混。黄濑气不过干脆把自己和青峰的握在一起抚摸按揉撸搓起来了！“我和小青峰比赛好啦，看谁先射！先射的下次做爱的时候要在下面。”

青峰闻言一笑，“这还用比吗，黄濑？明明每次都是我一次你两三次……咱俩一起的时候也是你都快没什么好射的了才能我一次你一次的……”

“！”黄濑脸因为青峰这句话都红透了……“那都是……那都是因为小青峰太霸道总是把握主导权！小青峰当然是收放自如，逼得住了！这次我来主动，小青峰你再看看谁输谁赢！”

“哈？好啊！”自家Omega炸着毛跟自己抢性爱主导权？！有没有太幸福啊，青峰大辉！

“那……”黄濑这才想到自己根本一点经验都没有啊……不过，看着青峰一脸看好戏的样子黄濑就不服气了，“小青峰你靠着后面，别动哦！我们可说好了，先射的下次要在下面！”

“在下面？好啊，我还真想以后每次都像现在这样被你压着啊”，黄濑。”青峰完全拿出了痞态，可黄濑却还偏偏因为青峰这样坏坏的感觉心跳加快了！

“小青峰……不许钻空子！”黄濑紧张的话都有些说不出来了……“我说的‘在下面’是‘被插’的意思。小青峰你要是后悔还来得及……”

“那这个赌对我没什么好处啊，黄濑。如果我赢了，还是一样插你啊……”青峰想逗逗黄濑，看着黄濑红着脸因为自己慌神话都说不清楚的感觉简直是外人无法体会到的爽，比听黄濑说一千遍一万遍的爱自己还要爽。

“小青峰好小气！”黄濑没想到这个漏洞，没法反驳的确在理的青峰，只好气鼓鼓地轻声责怪青峰。

“这样吧，”青峰知道黄濑这个智商有限的小脑瓜，尤其是和自己在一起，和自己做爱的时候更不转弯的小金毛想不出什么好的办法，而青峰还想让黄濑主动取悦自己，便道，“如果你输了，下一次咱俩做爱的时候我要你做什么样的体位你就做什么样的。”

“……我才不会为了小青峰去练瑜伽呢！小青峰要是嫌弃我身体太硬了满足不了你对奇怪体位的癖好的话那就找别人……不对！那也不可以找别人！小青峰是我的，只能上我！”

“那你到底同不同意啊？”青峰感觉傻乎乎的黄濑实在太可爱了！对着自己的Alpha说他只能上自己这样的方式来宣誓主权也太呆萌了吧？！

“当然同意啊！”黄濑抖了抖自己的身子，好像一只漂亮的公孔雀抖了抖自己艳丽的羽毛一般骄傲地看着青峰，“那么，小青峰我要开始喽！”

说实话，听着黄濑说了这句，青峰心里还真有点小紧张。

只见黄濑握住自己的粉嫩粉嫩的性器戳了戳青峰的大黑木炭，这一白净一黑乎乎的对比还真是让小小峰大了一些……

“什么嘛，小青峰也不过如此嘛！”黄濑笑嘻嘻地把自己的贴在那个发烫的家伙上，一松一紧地按摩起来。“小青峰这个是木炭吧，又黑又烫的。”

青峰没有反驳，还真是因为没法反驳。以前和黄濑“翻云覆雨”的时候就只顾着欲望使然了，根本没有像现在这样一点一点地看着黄濑的和自己的慢慢肿胀起来。黄濑白皙漂亮修长的手指住在自己的柱体上简直太色气了！

“小青峰干嘛不硬啦～明明刚刚都变大了！小小峰好花心，这么快就不喜欢我的小小濑了吗？！”黄濑都摸了青峰将近五分钟了，却没再有所成效便有些不耐烦。最主要的是……自己的小小濑因为和小小峰贴的这么近这么密切，早就兴奋地要“流眼泪”了！再这样玩下去，黄濑怕自己自爆了……

黄濑往下挪了挪身子，每移动一下青峰就能感觉到自己腿上贴着黄濑蜜穴的地方滴答答的一片。黄濑都湿成这样了还跟自己杠着……这是多么渴望上自己啊……“喂，黄濑，你的穴流汁儿了……”

“小青峰不说我也知道……”黄濑怒瞪青峰，“小青峰是挑衅吧？看我怎么收拾你～”说罢，黄濑就一口含住了小小峰，因为没有经验，但知道每次青峰深喉含住自己的小小濑的时候，自己都爽极了所以就想直接全部吞下小小峰。“咳咳……”黄濑感觉到一股呕感，幸亏没有真的呕出什么。

青峰心疼地感觉拍了拍黄濑的后背，“别逞强啊，黄濑，我没要你含我的，别勉强自己。”不过说实话，青峰不想让黄濑含自己的那是假话，天底下哪个Alpha都想看自己的Omega含住自己的硕大眼里带着泪求饶的样子吧？

“小青峰～”黄濑一把抱住了青峰，扑过去吻住了青峰的唇。黄濑真的是身体力行才知道青峰每次吞自己的时候竟然都是这么辛苦的！

“黄濑，你在撒娇吗？”黄濑完全没有自觉性地晃着胸前的两个大宝贝在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，弄得自己蓄势待发的……

“才没有呢～”黄濑“吧唧”又亲了一口青峰，才又埋头一点一点舔弄着紫黑色的小小峰。黄濑虽然没什么技巧，可是看着这么一张脸在自己胯下做这样的事情就足以让青峰疯狂了。

“喂……”青峰低吼了一声，黄濑听闻便知道青峰很舒服。不过，黄濑知道自己湿的很严重，就是舔的是青峰的，可自己的小小濑竟然不知廉耻地吐了点汁水……

“黄濑，你的后穴湿的很严重啊……”青峰的大腿湿乎乎的早就滴答了一大片，青峰哪里忍心让黄濑的后穴这么寂寞，想好心提醒黄濑一声。

黄濑当然也知道处境不妙，青峰的柱体只是硬硬的，可是自己的都溢出了好几波汁液！黄濑心想反正就是一搏，便扶住青峰的肩膀，对准小小峰一屁股坐了下去！

“啊啊啊！”黄濑哪里知道这种体位的深度竟然……小小峰好像完全插进了自己的最深处一般，配合着擦过_肠臂的快感让小小濑立刻就缴械投降了。

黄濑射的一塌糊涂，后穴本来就紧，这加上高潮更是紧的要死。“喂，”青峰隐忍着声音都低沉嘶哑了，“黄濑，你后面要夹疯我了！快放松一点啊……”

黄濑软塌塌地趴在青峰结实的胸膛上，不服气似的用自己仅剩的一点力气更加用力夹紧了让自己输掉赌博的万恶的小小峰。

“黄濑，你疯了？”黄濑内里伴着痉挛狠狠地夹着自己剑拔弩张的小小峰，快感像开了闸门的洪水“轰隆隆”一下全部用来，青峰在高潮的边缘徘徊着。不情愿就这样被黄濑挤得射出来，青峰用力抬起小腹顶了顶黄濑。这突然的颠簸让已经无力的黄濑内里的痉挛更剧烈了，小小濑也又抬起了头！

“喂，青峰大辉，你干嘛～啊～啊啊～”青峰哪里管黄濑反抗，反正不要还没享受过这个滑润紧致的小穴就丢人的射出来，青峰可是以自己是八级Alpha，以持久力著称呢！

青峰又颠了颠黄濑，突然上下的摩擦让黄濑又硬的吐水了。黄濑无助地握紧青峰的衣服，因为太爽了，生理眼泪不停地外流。

“啊～哈～小青峰～啊～”黄濑被青峰颠地一上一下地，戳弄着自己_软嫩的肠壁的小小峰也开始吐水了。“小青峰～好厉害～能坚持这么～啊～这么久～”

青峰托起黄濑的腰把黄濑几乎要抬离开自己的小小峰了，突然没有征兆地松了手。像坐过山车似的靠着重力冲了下去，又一次深插让黄濑软了腰。

青峰再也忍不下去了！黄濑内里紧的好像有强力弹力似的，挤得小小峰也一泄而出。滚烫的精液把黄濑的后穴塞的满满的，还要一些实在没有安身之所了，就沿着黄濑的股沟一直流着，滴答滴答地滴在了青峰的小腹上。

“黄濑你的小穴真是紧的要命！”青峰兴奋地捧着黄濑的唇啃了起来，作为对黄濑小穴给自己带来的完美的性爱的奖励。

黄濑都已经晕乎乎的，这次做的有点太激烈了，黄濑知道自己差点就晕过去了。不过黄濑到是记住了青峰嫌弃自己后穴太紧这件事。

黄濑感觉眼皮沉的要命，昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。


End file.
